When data is communicated between a plurality of communication devices, data to be transmitted and a receiver need to be specified. For mail transmission, for example, a receiver is specified with a method of selecting an address of the receiver from an address book (see Non-Patent Literature 1 (Compose Mail from Address Book/Help Internet (https://imode.net/cmn/help/address/address_mail.html)), for example). Bluetooth employs a method of selecting a receiver from an ID list.